


Moments that Seem Platonic

by VintageManniqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageManniqueen/pseuds/VintageManniqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'll turn this into a series of really short ficlets.  Ruby/Belle friendship that's more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments that Seem Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT.

Ruby liked to wear dirty, spicy scents, like Rapture by Victoria's Secret.  She listened to Hole and wore lipstick that made her lips match blood and the rips in the tights she wears under her jeans defeat the purpose of wearing tights under ripped up jeans.

Belle smells like natural laundry soap and Crabtree and Evelyn Rosewater.  Her hands always smell like the pages of old books, and Ruby loves to catch a whiff when Belle brushes a stray eyelash from her cheek.

"Your eyelashes are so long and heavy that they can't hold themselves up," she says as she lifts a lash on the tip of her finger for Ruby to blow away.

Belle's laugh sounds like sun and it makes Ruby think of _sin_ , which really just makes her bite her lip because it makes her kind of nervous.  She loves being where Belle is.  They're the best of friends and every time she sees something funny on the internet or reads something thought-provoking in a magazine, she has  to save it to her desktop or dog-ear the page so she can share it with her. 

She loves to share space with the girl, but holy shit.  She makes her nervous.    Ruby doesn't know why, and that makes it worse. 

 


End file.
